story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Beatriz (MMfL game)/Quotes
*'Morning:' "Morning. You going out today?" *'Afternoon:' "Hey... Come here. You look great today." *'Evening:' "Good evening. ♪" *'Night:' "Hi, player! Good to see you. It's comforting when you're around." *'Favourite Gift:' "Wow, are you giving this to me? Well, I don't mind or anything. Thanks." *'Loved Gift:' "Is this a present for me? I see. I'll accept it. Thanks. ♥" *'Liked Gift:' "Hee hee, are you flattering me...? ♫ Thank you." *'Neutral Gift:' "That's for me? Thanks." *'Disliked Gift:' "I'm not good at this... Sorry about that." *'Hated Gift:' "Ah... Is this for me? Always disappointed to get a gift I hate." *'Horror Gift:' "Hmph! Why did you bring me this? I hate Zebu Milk at all. I don't need that!" *'Good Birthday Gift:' "Oh, a birthday present for me? Thank you very much." *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "Player, I think you should hold on to that." *'Multiple Gifts:' "Well! Aren't you the persistent one? Look, I don't need more, so go away!!" *"Ah... Uhm... Yes...?" *"I want people to think about the meaning of my art. I want to create something great." *"This town has so much material that I can use..." *'When shown an animal:' "A/An animal...? I really love it.♥ It's... friendly." *'Black:' "Hey... What's the matter? Are you busy?" *'Purple:' "What am I doing? Thinking of my next creation!" *'Blue:' "I draw my creative strength from the nature around me." *'Yellow:' "Everybody has their own perception of things. They see things differently." *'Gold:' "Sorry if I smell something weird... I was sweating all night in the heat." *'Orange:' "Are you going in town today? Why? What are you up to?" *'Light Green:' "The older I get, the less I'm drawn to the city. It had a certain mystique to it, once. But it turns out that was just a romantic fantasy.♥ The city is so busy, so full of people... I don't belong there. I'm a loner." *'Green:' "This is so different from my old life, but I'm really starting to like it. I feel like I really belong here." *'Pink:' "I don't often show it, but feel happy that I'm your husband.♥ Marrying you was the best decision I ever made. ♪" *'Magenta:' "I need to stay independent, even though we're married. That's just how I am. I still love you, though.♥" *'Red:' "I'm trying my best to stop staying up late now that we're married... I don't wanna die on you. It's a bad habit. I want to have a future together. ☆" *'Before the Wedding:' "Marriage? I've been thinking about what to do next." *'Expecting a Child:' "Player, can't you believe it? I'm pregnant. ♫" *'After Baby's Birth:' "I'm still getting used to being a mother. Don't worry, I'll take good care of Child! It's just... something new." *'After Divorce:' "Why do you keep bothering me? I'm trying to forget about you." *'Before the Wedding:' "Congratulations to the future bride and groom... May your love grow for each other every day..." *'After Baby's Birth:' "Funny how such a tiny thing can take up so much space in your heart. Congratulations on the little one.☆" *'Child grows up:' "Lots of love and best wishes on the growth of your child." *'After Divorce:' "Remember that it is over and not good to blame each other. Regrettably your relationship has an end, so you both have the right to be happy again." Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) Quotes